Mi bello ángel
by Gise92
Summary: Porque no me odias. La mujer abrió lo ojos. “¿Que acaba de decir?”-pensó


**¡Hola! ¿como estan?.**

**Los personajes no me pretenecen , pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.  
**

**Esta pequeña historia....se me ocurrio ayer mientras esperaba la descarga de un juego de mi hermano....jiijijiji....es que el se veia tan cansado que decidi hacerlo yo y decirle que cuando termine le avisaria....**

**Bueno y quedo este escrito ....ustedes diran como me quedo.**

**Perdon por las faltas de ortografia....**

**Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos.**

_Mi bello ángel._

Sus ojos aun dudaban en cerrarse.

Su cuerpo estaba exhausto ,pero su mente aun quería seguir jugando.

Observaba al techo apostar al equipo contrario.

Suspiro.

Decidido, no podría seguir durmiendo,no al menos esa noche o hasta aclarar y terminar el juego de palabras que su subconsciente tenia preparado para el.

Se sentó y desperezo su cuerpo.

Aun no tenia en claro sus pensamientos.

Una ida hasta el comedor no le vendría mal, refrescarse y tomar un poco de agua eran ideas provocativas.

Se desplazo con sigilo,observando cada tanto a su mujer,quien se movía entre las mantas, pero no daba ni un gesto de estar consciente. Ella aun volaba en los mares infinitos de la eterna ilusión.

Mundo secreto,custodiado por nuestro fiel guardián.

¿Tal vez en modo de protección?.¿Tal vez puerta de salvación?.¿Tal vez prisión de nuestro deseos?...

Admiro por ultima vez la belleza de aquel ángel dormido y cerro la puerta.

Giro lentamente el picaporte, no deseaba el despertar de su esposa.

Si bien ella era una buena persona,poseedora de sus encantos y virtudes,no quería ser testigo del despertar de su otra parte.

Ella era dos personas en una,y si bien el estaba acostumbrado. Era mejor no lidiar con la segunda.

No quería, por sus simples travesuras, quedarse una semana sin comer, y ganarse la mirada fría , penetrante de su compañera, sin mencionar las noches incomodas en el sofá.

Sus pasos resonaban en el silencio,viejo visitante de su casa, a esas horas.

Camino hacia el comedor.

Abrió la heladera. Primeramente la luz que despedía ese artefacto le causo molestias,recurriendo a la acción de ocultar sus ojos bajo su brazo.

Saco una jarra de agua transparente y vertió el liquido sobre un vaso,que poseía en su exterior figuras. Lo miro mas detenidamente eran caritas y un nombre grabado en la parte inferior.

"Goku"-susurro el hombre. Observando el recipiente,mientras con su brazo izquierdo empujaba la puerta de la nevera.

Recordó que ese vaso había sido el primer regalo elaborado por su hijo mayor.

Estaba pintado sobre el cristal.

Aun conservaba las manchas y deformaciones del dibujo original.

Su esposa al observar el rostro de decepción de su hijo,insistió en que estaba perfecto y que el se pondría muy feliz al recibirlo como obsequio porque lo habría hecho,con sus propias manos.

Sonrió.

No se atrevió a desmentir a su esposa ,porque estaba en lo correcto.

Ante la negativa del niño,Chi-Chi decidió ayudarlo siempre y cuando no se lo dijeran a el.

Pero como ven,el viento no es buen jugador,y de pajarito en pajarito,la verdad cayo como gotas de lluvia en tierra.

Mientras recordaba los sucesos de su vida y revivía momentos gratos para el.

El reloj siguió girando hasta dar las tres de la madrugada.

Su cuerpo entero vibro al oír el ruido del reloj de pared.

Se acerco al mismo y lo detuvo.

"Es hora de regresar a la cama"-se dijo a si mismo,mientras colocaba el vaso en uno de los puestos vacíos del escaparate.

Emprendió marcha a su habitación.

Mientras daba sus pasos sobre el cerámico del piso.

Diviso diversos cuadros de años, en los que el no había estado presente.

El primer cuadro colgado,excibia a un bebé llorando,vestido con un conjunto rojo y de cabellos parados.

El nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

_Goten..._susurro.

Mas adelante un cuadro azul,cubierto de arroz,brillantina y papelitos multicolores.

Un trabajo de la escuela_pensó el hombre mientras recorría con sus manos los rostros de las diferentes personas.

Un niño abrazado por su madre.

Sus ojos negros eran profundos ,reflejando una gran sonrisa.

-Gohan...

El hombre sonrió con un toque de melancolía.

¿Cuantos años...cuantos años había desperdiciado?¿cuantos años sin la compañía de sus hijos...de su esposa? ¿sin la compañía de sus seres queridos?.

El sentimiento de culpa lo inundo una vez, sintiendo el vació propagarse en el.

Su mano derecha en un puño se convirtió transmitiendo la rabia y el odio, que para si poseía.

Sintió deseos de golpear la pared una y otra vez, hasta dejar inutilizables sus manos. Dejar la sangre correr, hasta sellar aquella herida incrustada en su interior.

Mil armaduras podremos poseer,escudos tendremos por doquier,pero ¿quien nos salva de aquellas heridas,gotas de sangre, en nuestro interior?

_Amor-susurro el hombre.

Mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Ingreso a su habitación.

Se ubico en una butaca a orillas de la ventana.

Era una cálida noche de primavera.

La luna jugaba al escondite ,mas allá, en la pureza de las nubes.

La naturaleza se balanceaba en las laderas,rozaba cada fragmento de vida haciéndolo brillar, tal luciérnagas en la obscuridad.

Mientras el viento acariciaba sus cabellos,su rostro...su cuerpo

Medito sobre todos sus errores:sus idas,vueltas,sus silencios inexplicables,sus remordimientos,los instantes breves junto a su familia...sus amigos.

La sonrisa olvidada.

Una lagrima rodeo sus mejillas.

Cristal transparente asentado en tierra...sentir hurtado por el viento.

Mientras se envolvía en si mismo,ciertas cuestiones empezaron a surgir en el.

¿Por que?...¿Por que aun estaban ahí...junto a el?¿Por que no lo odiaban o simplemente ignoraban?

Giro sobre si y observo a su esposa.

_¿Por que?...¿por que aun sigues aquí?...¿por que no te has ido, si de ti nada podría exigir?¿por que...?

El fresco aire de la madrugada acaricio su cuerpo,haciéndola temblar levemente.

Se movió entre las sabanas buscando algo cálido a que aferrarse.

Mas su busca fue en vano. Vacío, era todo lo que en el se hallaba

Parpadeo varias veces,despertando pausadamente sus sentidos.

Aspirando la brisa nocturna,percibiendo las diferentes fragancias del campo libre.

Las cortinas se movían en compás acompañadas por el viento.

Abrazo las sabanas y contemplo la obscura habitación.

La recorrió hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba situada la ventana.

Unos profundos ojos la observaban,llenos de culpa y dolor.

La mujer se desconcertó ante la actitud de su esposo, pero decidió ignorarlo,si algo sucedía tarde o temprano se lo diría,era mejor no forzarlo a exponer sus inquietudes o pensamientos.

Ella había aprendido a comprendelo y aceptarlo tal cual era,y esos silencios formaban parte de el.

_Goku...eres tu_dijo la mujer.

El hombre se sobresalto al oír la voz de su mujer. Había estado pensando en tantas cosas sobre si y los suyos,que en ningún momento se percato de los movimientos y el despertar de su esposa.

_Lo siento Chi-Chi...te desperté-dijo el hombre, colocando su brazo detrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa.

_No...pero que haces ahí.

La mujer observo detenidamente a su esposo.

_Yo...he..nada_Goku bajo su vista,dejando divagar sus ojos en el azulejado del suelo-Solo estaba pensando.

_Goku-lo reprimió su esposa-mañana podrás pensar todo lo que quieras...ahora ven a acostarte que ya es tarde y dentro de unas cuantas horas tendrás que levantarte_un signo de pregunta se formo en la expresión de su esposo. Mañana tenia rutina de ejercicios,pero no había prisa para eso,levantarse mas tarde por un día,no modificaría nada.

La mirada insistente de su esposa,revelaba que era otra cosa.

Cuya cosa no recordaba.

Su esposa suspiro.

_No lo recuerdas_dijo

El negó con la cabeza.

_Lo siento Chi-Chi...soy un torpe_se lamento el hombre. Gritando a los cielos,porque nunca recordaba las pequeñas cosas que su mujer le decía.

_Mañana es día de compras...prometiste que me acompañarías...¿lo recuerdas?.

_Ahhh...si ,si es verdad.

La mujer respiro hondamente.

_Ahora si,ven a dormir...o mañana te quejaras y estoy segura que te dormirás a medio camino.

_Je je...tienes razón.

El hombre se movió en la obscuridad de la habitación y se recostó al lado de su esposa.

_Chi-Chi-la llamo dulcemente.

_Que sucede...-dijo la mujer a medio dormir.

_Porque no me odias.

La mujer abrió lo ojos.

"¿Que acaba de decir?"-pensó

Estuvo a punto de gritar y preguntarle y se había vuelto loco o que.

Pero respiro y decidió tranquilizarse.

Era mejor seguirle el juego.

_¿Por que debería odiarte ,Goku?.

Goku suspiro y sintió el acelerado latido de su corazón.

_No lo se...por lo que te he hecho , te deje sola mucho tiempo,tome mis decisiones y jamas te di la opción de decirme que pensabas al respecto...no te he escuchado y lo sigo haciendo ,tal vez sin saber,sin darme cuenta ,pero en fin tampoco son excusas.

_Goku,yo no podría odiarte-La mujer miro directamente a los ojos de su compañero_aunque ese fuera mi deseo,porque lo amado no se olvida,se lleva siempre en el alma ,como el mas hermoso sentir ,como un bello cuento escuchado en la niñez._ella sonrío_si te odiara o recurriendo a cualquier caso ,si una persona odiase a la persona que una vez amo,es porque aquello que una vez considero amor no era mas que una vana ilusión surgida de un sueño..._Chi-Chi acaricio el rostro de aquel hombre.

"Su pequeño"como ella solía llamarlo.

Aquel hombre con alma de niño. Ser inocente y distraído.

Guardián de sus sueños y esperanzas.

Goku quedo en silencio.

_Entonces...porque,si no puedes odiarme,no me ignoras-

Chi-Chi quería estamparse contra la pared. Miro a Goku,incrédula de lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

_¡Goku!-exclamo la mujer_mejor duerme ,ya estas diciendo incoherencias.

La mujer se cubrió con las sabanas,dando la espalda a su pareja.

_No ,no Chi-Chi...no escuchame,necesito que me respondas-suplico Goku ,mientras acariciaba el hombro de su esposa.

_¿Para que?...

Goku se quedo en silencio.

_Es importante_dijo al fin.

Chi-Chi suspiro.

_Si es importante para ti te responderé,la razón por la que no te odio ni te ignoro es sencilla._La mujer sonrió_ "Te amo"...

Ante la mirada confusa de su esposo continuo.

_se que a veces es difícil comprenderte y a habido ocasiones en que,sinceramente, no te he entendido y habrá otras,lo se bien...se que eres indeciso,torpe,despistado,...un niño sobre una nube_Chi_Chi lo miro fijamente_pero sobre todo eres sincero,leal y cariñoso.

La mujer miro al techo recordando los momentos pasados juntos.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

_Eso lo he comprobado con nuestros hijos ,y conmigo misma...porque aunque te hallas ido ,nunca deje de sentirte cerca ,siempre estabas aquí-Presiono su pecho con sus manos unidas._en mi corazón , junto a mi y estoy segura que Gohan y Goten también lo sintieron y lo siguen sintiendo.

_Pero..._dijo Goku,siendo interrumpido por Chi-Chi.

_Espera,dejame acabar-dijo la mujer retirando el dedo de los labios de su compañero-si realmente no lo hubiéramos sentido,significaría que tu te olvidaste de nosotros...que realmente no nos amabas...y eso no fue lo que ocurrió ¿o si?.

Goku se limito a observarla.

_Goku, ¿sabes lo que son las almas gemelas?...aquel ser que crees tan igual a ti y a la vez tan diferente.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

_No..._dijo.

_Las almas gemelas son almas divididas en dos...-dijo la mujer apartando un cabello de los ojos de su compañero_ellas habitan en diferentes cuerpos,se sienten solas e inseguras ,incompletas por dentro. Ellas buscan aquel ser que tan necesario es...aunque a veces no es sencillo ,y parecen no existir , ellas mantienen la esperanza ,porque están conscientes que alguien las espera , y el día que por fin se encuentren serán felices y todo el dolor y el sufrimientos , las caídas y derrotas valdrán la pena...sus vidas serán miradas y su paraíso sera la sonrisa de cada quien...-Goku solo la contemplaba-¿lo entiendes?.

El sonrió.

_¿Tu y yo somos almas gemelas?.

La mujer rió.

_La verdad , si yo aun no me he vuelto loca ...asi debe ser ¿no?.

Ambos rieron.

_Gracias amor_dijo Goku mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

_No tienes nada de que agradecer...yo siempre cuidare de ti "mi pequeño".

La mujer cerro sus ojos ,satisfecha por su trabajo.

_Tu eres mi ángel....no se que haría sin ti-Goku acaricio suavemente el cabello de su mujer-te amo...Gracias "mi bello ángel".

Chi-Chi sonrió.

Goku respiro y cerro sus ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar al lugar oculto...al espacio infinito de estrellas y mares....al país de los sueños.

_________________________________________________________

**¡Hola!....¿que les parecio?...me gustaria mucho que me dejen su opinion.**

**Perdon de nuevo por las faltas de ortografia.**

**Y gracias por leer ...**

**Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos.**

**Que tengan un hermoso dia.**


End file.
